


fall

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: x-men challenge fics [4]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance, fall - Freeform, hot coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remy loves the fall season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> for the legends of cerebro group on ff.net

There is a chill in the air and all the leaves surrounding the mansion had turned lovely hues of orange,yellow and brown. Remy loves this time of year. He loves the way houses are decorated to the nines with lights and cobwebs, he love's the seasonal flavors at the local coffee shop but most of all he loves what the season does to logan. The normally rough and aloft man becomes a big ball of fluff almost. He decorates their shared room in skulls and prop spell books. Their tv constantly streams horror movie marathons and the Canadian pulls Remy into cuddle often but even more than all of that, Remy loves what happens in the kitchen.

Every year Logan makes all kinds of autumn dishes but there is one constant to his ever changing menu. Remy isn't sure but he likes to think that Logan makes it every year just for him. Remy alway watches Logan as he pulls two mugs out of a cabinet and gets started. Logan always begins by shaving fresh coco into each cup followed up by bringing some milk to a light simmer.

Remy watches intently as he pours milk into each mug and stirs to melt the chocolate. Logan smiles trough the process and that alone is enough to keep Remy in place for the process however, he will never complain when Logan pulls out the canned whipped topping. After topping of each cup with a hefty amount of cream Logan always sprays just a bit extra on his fingers because he knows how much Remy likes to lick it off him. Remy is always sure to take his time, the drinks need to cool a bit after all.

Finally Logan pulls away to top the cream with fresh ground Cinnamon and chili powder. Then in a movie Remy still doesn't understand, Logan takes a spoon and stirs each cup mixing the cream and it's toppings into the now smooth looking milk chocolate. They always drink the delightfully sweet yet spicy drink in bed while watching Halloween six. It's a tradition Remy hopes will never change.

Remy loves the fall because despite what some would say it's a holiday for lovers. The chill in the air is the perfect excuse for cuddling and sharing jackets. Remy adores the fall because his rough and burly lover goes out of his way to humor his younger lover with all night creature features and a drink made specifically for his taste buds. Logan even named the drink after him and as far as Remy was concerned that was love

**Author's Note:**

> recipe for logans drink - the rajun cajun  
> ingridents  
> -chocolate shavings  
> -2 tablespoons brown sugar  
> -1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
> \- 1 cup boiling water  
> -1 teaspoon vinilla extract  
> \- a dash or two of chili pepper powder  
> -3 cups of milk  
> -whipped cream ( optional )  
> -whole cinnamon stick (optional )
> 
> directions  
> -Combine chocolate shavings and sugar in small saucepan; stir in water. Bring to boil; reduce heat and cook 2 minutes, stirring constantly.  
> -Add the cinnamon and milk. Simmer 5 minutes (do not boil). Whisk in vanilla. Pour hot chocolate into mugs; top with whipped cream. Use cinnamon sticks for stirrers. Yield: 4 servings.


End file.
